The Yule Ball
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts and young Minerva is looking forward to the Yule Ball being in the Christmas spirit as always. AD/MM with a touch of Minerva/Moody.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money from it, all the characters belongs to the amazing J.. **_

_**A Merry Christmas to everyone who should happen to read this :o)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Yule ball<strong>_

Minerva locked inside the Great Hall; the elves were putting the Christmas decorations up as they did every year under the watchful eyes of the headmaster Armando Dippet. Minerva smiled; she had always loved Christmas and everything about it. It always gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Knowing Minerva, you would never figure the young and most times serious witch for someone that become sentimental over something as silly as Christmas. Still she did.

Without noticing the young witch, started humming on a Christmas song on her way to class this early morning. The sixteen year old witch did an extra skip rounding the corner where her class room lay. She let her wand point on the top of the door as she entered, whispering a spell making holly spread around it.

"You sure are cheerful this morning," said her friend Pomona Sprout.

"How can I not be, it's Christmas," said Minerva, sitting down next her, opening her book.

"Speaking of, do you have a date for the Yule ball?" asked Pomona.

"I do, I'm going with Alistar," said Minerva with a smile, he had asked her a few days prior.

"Really, never figured he was your type," said the other girl surprised.

"We're going as friends, nothing more, we both figured as we didn't have dates we might as well go together, after all it's a ball and it would be weird not to show up with anyone," said Minerva.

"That…that actually sounds like a good idea," said Pomona.

"I think it will be, plus he's a really great dancer," said Minerva smiling, innocently looking up at the teacher which class she had interrupted with her talking, smiling ever so innocently.

Pomona couldn't help but to smile as their teacher shook his head and continued the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Will you help me with the zipper?" Minerva asked, looking over at Pomona, it was the night of the Yule ball, and she was trying to get dressed.<p>

"Sure," she answered, quickly zipping it up, before continuing to put on her makeup.

Minerva looked in tiny mirror in their room, she truly looked stunning in her new emerald green gown. She smiled pleased by this wondering what Alistar would say when he saw her like this. All things considered it was the first time the young girl had dressed herself up like this.

Pomona that was done as well took a look at Minerva saying, "You look great, I can hardly believe it's you, so where are you meeting Alistar?"

"Outside the great hall in…oh Merlin, I'm late, I have to run," said the young black haired girl and with that she was out the door, the next Pomona heard was her heels as she ran towards the exit of the tower and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Minerva spotted her date outside the great hall, wearing green dress robes, perfect match to what she was wearing and he was holding a rose in his hand. Minerva smiled as she walked up to him saying, "I'm sorry I'm late."<p>

He turned to look at her, gasping, saying, "Minerva, is that you?"

"Last I checked it was at least," she said with a slight giggle.

"You look stunning, so are you ready to go inside?" he asked, giving her the red rose he had been holding.

"Why thank you and I am," she said, blushing modesty as she took it, then his hand and walked inside the great hall.

From the sidelines Albus Dumbledore was watching his favorite student as she was twirled around by Alistar Moody. She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit. He could hear her happy giggles every now and again, and he couldn't help but wish that he was the one dancing with her. He of course knew that her being a student that couldn't happen. He smiled to himself, glad that she seemed so happy as he walked towards some of the staff to have his mind occupied by something else than the young Gryffindor.

From the dance floor she from time to time was looking at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Not to obvious though, she after all wouldn't want to ruin the fun she had with her date.

* * *

><p>"So what does it feel like?" Minerva wanted to know, she was moving along with Albus, as they both were dancing next to their students.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at the younger professor with wondering eyes.

"Dancing with me?" she said, smiling at the older man.

"It's like I always thought it would be," he admitted, making her blush midly. If he had asked her the same she would have given him just that answer.

Her first Yule ball at Hogwarts seemed like forever ago, she had ended up having the most fun with Moody that night, but nothing more, after all they were just friends and her heart belonged to someone else back then.

That person was no other than the man she was dancing with right now, and even if the both had their romances over the years, herself being married even, she knew one thing for certain, some people are meant to dance together. She just hoped she would dance with him for life.

From the sideline Pomona was watching them as they moved gracefully over the crowded dance floor. She could honestly not remember that she had ever seen two people more perfect for each other on the dance floor. Even if they were not romantically involved you couldn't find two people that were more devoted to each other than Albus and Minerva. Just the way they danced was proof enough for that, and watching them couldn't stop her from smiling.

It just seemed so right, and she knew that this dance would be the first of many for them, not only tonight, but for many years ahead. Minerva had finally managed to track down her equal on the dance floor as in life, and what more could you really ask for.

As Minerva cast a glimpse over at her smiling friend, she smiled back, glad that even if the years went by some things never changed, they were still the best of friends living at the school they had so many memories from, and she knew for a fact there would be more to come. With friends like these she truly felt like the luckiest woman in the world. And what more could she really ask for.

'Nothing,' she decided nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
